


Flowers Facade and Bramble Thorns [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Style, Happy Ending, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Once upon a time there was a powerful Cleric in love with a beautiful Prince.Once upon a time there was a beautiful Prince, cursed by an evil Sorcerer.Once upon a time there was a Paladin of Artemis, sworn to kill the evil Sorcerer.Once upon a time there was a Happy Ending.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flowers Facade and Bramble Thorns [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers Facade and Bramble Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983588) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Flowers%20Facade%20and%20Bramble%20Thorns.mp3) | **Size:** 6.36MB | **Duration:** 9:39min

  
---|---


End file.
